The Makeup Artist and the Actor
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: Tenten is a professional makeup artist, Neji is a famous actor. And they haven't really gotten off to the best start. "You dressed me up as a vampire and pushed my onto live TV!" "Yup, the red eyes and fangs included. You have very good skin complexion."


**Okay, I REALLY shouldn't be writing a new story, you know why? I've got three other stories that really need my attention, and I swear, when I get this story up, I'll definitely work on my FMA stories! I promise! Okay, so anyways, on with the story! **

"Hyuga Neji! Get over here now!" a man with black hair in a ponytail yelled. Said Hyuga rolled his eyes and walked over to his steaming agent.

"What is it this time, Itachi?" he asked. Itachi sighed.

"You've got another talk show. Apparently the makeup artist for the show is a professional and is well known. I registered you and all I need is your signature." Itachi said. Neji looked at him.

"Let me see the information." he commanded. Itachi handed him some papers. Neji looked through them .

"Hm, let's see, seems like I'll be going onto the Konoha Daily Show. And the makeup artist is apparently famous in the town. Her name's Tenten Chang, well, I'VE certainly never heard of her. Anyways, the show is watched by nearly all of the Konoha residents and is popular in several other regions as well. It seems promising. I might as well. Where do I sign?" he asked. Itachi , he took the papers and flipped through them.

"Uh, right... Here." he said. He pointed to a small line. Neji grabbed a nearby pen and singed his name.

"Alright, when is this?" he asked. Itachi flipped through the papers some more.

"Hm, about...Next week!" he announced. Neji nodded.

"What am I doing in the meantime?" he asked.

"I don't know, just go out and walk around I guess. And disguise yourself like you normally do." Itachi suggested. Then, a crash was heard.

"Hopefully, this wasn't something valuable. ALRIGHT WHAT WAS BROKEN!" Itachi shouted as he walked towards what ever had crashed. Neji sighed. Itachi was just all business. Whether he took breaks or not was still a mystery to Neji. But, he decided to take Itachi's advice and go for a walk. And, he happened to have a very good disguise. Simply, he put contacts on his eyes. It made people ignore him, since even though he looked like Neji Hyuga, his eyes aren't white. And, he wears completely different clothes than what everyone sees him wearing. So, no one seems to recognize him. So, afer he disguised himself, he went out of the building and went into town. It wasn't too busy, there were no big crowds to avoid or anything, and so he decided to go to a local coffee shop. When he went inside, he grabbed a bottle of iced tea.

"Hey! I was going to buy that!" a voice shouted. Neji looked over. He saw a very angry girl with brown eyes and brown hair put in two buns.

"Well, I got it first." he said simply. The girl simply glared.

"I was GOING to get it!" she retorted. Neji raised his eye brow.

"Really? Then your slow." he said. The girl glared harder.

"Whatever! Just give me my iced tea! It's the last one!" she shouted. Neji glanced at the frieezer.

"Oh, I see it is. Guess it's my lucky day then." he said. Then, he walked towards the counter. Before he knew it, the girl came charging at him. She punched his back and he dropped the bottle. In the process, he fell over. But, he wasn't about to be beaten by a girl he didn't even know. He grabbed her arm and she fell over with him. she landed beside him, but he got up faster than her, grabbed the bottle, and ran towarsd the counter. He paid for the iced tea and booked out of the cafe. He sprinted since he had no idea how crazy that girl actually was. When he was sure he was a safe distance away, he opened his bottle of iced tea and started to relax.

"Hey!" someone called. Neji turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes. There before him was the crazy girl from the cafe.

"What do YOU want?" her asked. The girl glared at him. She really enjoyed glaring at him it seemed.

"You were rude. Apologize." she commanded. Neji raised his eye brow.

"Excuse me?" he asked. The girl crossed her arms.

"I said, Apologize!" she repeated. Neji sighed.

"I know THAT! I mean, who do you think you are telling me to do that? Do you know who I am?" he asked. Then, he immediately realized his mistake. No one, and he means NO ONE would ever know his true identity! Ever! Hopefully, this girl doesn't question.

"Do I know who YOU are! Do YOU know who I am!" the girl questioned. Neji just stared at her.

"No, I don't." he said. The girl glared.

"If you don't know me, then I won't tell you!" she said stubbornly. Neji shrugged.

"Alright, I didn't say I wanted to know who you were. I actually couldn't care less." he responded. then, he got up and threw the bottle away.

"Well, I have places to be, so see ya!" Neji said. Then, he sprinted off. the girl yelled something at him, but he figured it would be some sort of retort so he ignored it.

Meanwhile, the crazy girl, AKA Tenten, was standing there, staring at the arrogant, cocky, full of himself guy.

"Hey, Tenten! Breaks over! Time to go and get back to Konoha. You have some clients to go and study and whatever it is you do with them." a girl with black hair in two ponytails said, walking towards turned.

"Time to go already? Well, that vacation went by fast." she said. The girl shrugged.

"Yeah, so why are you here? Wait, tell me on the way back." she said. Tenten followed her and told her the story of the cocky, arrogant guy she met.

"Oh, Azimora, how many clients do I have anyways?" Tenten asked. Azimora, her agent glanced at her papers.

"Well, I'm not counting, but I'm assuming about, hm, maybe 20 or so? You can look over them when we get into the car okay?" Azimora asked. Tenten nodded. Then, Azimora decided to change the subject.

"So, you want to describe this, "cocky, arrogant, full of himself jerk" you met today?" she asked. Tentne shrugged,

"Sure, but attitude or look?" she asked. Azimora thought.

"Hm, look." Azimora said. Tenten nodded.

"Well, long brown hair, blue eyes, and he wore a plain white shirt with black pants." she said, trying to remember the guy. Azimora happened to be an expert at tracking down people with the right information.

"Hm, I''m not- Wait! Come with me to the car! I need to show you some pictures!" Azimora suddenly exclaimed. She grabbed Tenten's hand and ran towards the car. She hurried Tenten into the car and got in herself.

"Alright, so what do you need to show me?" Tenten asked when the driver started to drive. Azimora smiled.

"Well, I have your clients for the next two weeks. And I'm going to show you all of the ones with long brown hair. I want to see if you recognize them." she said. She took out some papers and showed them to Tenten.

"Here's all the long haired clients. Start with this and tell me which ones look familiar." Azimora instructed Tenten took the papers and looked at all of her future clients. There was one with long black hair, but he had pale almost white skin.

"Definitely not him." she said, handing her agent the paper. She continued down the list.

"Hm, not him. His hair is too dark." she said at the next one. She looked at the next.

"He's wasn't blonde." she said. And she went through the list, eliminating a lot of people. It came down to two people. Azimora looked at them.

"The first one has the exact same hair, but the guy I saw had blue eyes and much different style of clothing. And the second one has the right eyes and almost right hair but the clothes are still different." Tenten said. Her agent nodded.

"Alright, I'll look into them." she said. Tenten stared at her.

"What are you planning?" she asked, suspicious. Azimora had a tendency to go all out to get someone back. Azimora simply smiled.

"Ah, Tenten, Tenten, what do I always say?" she asked. tenten sighed.

"Holding a grudge is bad for your health, you must take revenge on the person and go all out." Tenten repeated the line that Azimora said so often.

"Exactly, so, we're going all out. I'll do my homework tonight and research this. Hopefully we get him by tomorrow. But, in the meanwhile, you really should look over your clients." Azimora said. Tenten nodded.

"I'll do that. Never know if any of them are weirdos are not." she said. Azimora nodded. Tenten sighed. She just couldn't understand how that guy could be so arrogant and full of himself! It should be a crime to be that arrogant! Hopefully, Azimora can track him down. It'd be nice to know at east who that guy was, even though that was probably the least of her worries when she was ticked at him for buying the last bottle of iced tea.

"Azimora, do you think this guy is really going to be on Konoha Daily and I'll be his makeup artist? What if he's none of those guys? ther's a 50-50 chance that he's one of the two and it may be he's not even there!" Tenten exclaimed. Azimora laughed.

"Oh, you're so set on revenge, aren't you?" she asked. Tenten sighed.

"No, I just want to know who he is, I guess, and know who I'm dealing with. I don't want revenge, I want to just, I don't know, it's just that I don't want revenge in a really serious manner, but it would be nice..." Tenten said. Azimora smiled and pat her shoulder.

"Tenten, you should know by now, that that's my job to be set on revenge... Not yours."

**Alright, I promise I'll work on my FMA stories now! And, Azimora is my OC and her personality is like she can do business if she really has to, but she's not afraid to goof off and fool around when she doesn't need to work. And, her number one hobby is pranking people and getting revenge. If you don't like OCs, I'll keep the attention to a minimum, not like I already wasn't going to anyways but...yeah. And I promise to make sure she's not a Mary-Sue, so bare with me for a little, 'kay? Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Also, this chapter is much shorter then my usual chapter so expect longer ones in the future. But I want to at least update my FMA stories before updating this, so it all depends on my FMA story progress for when I'll update this. Now, I'll end this author's note and post this story!**

**Until Next Time,**

**SparkDazzleDuez  
**


End file.
